


Tears Of An Angel

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dark!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: What would happen if Gabriel took the Fall instead of his favorite brother, Lucifer?Answer: Nothing good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while listening to the song "Tears of an Angel" hence the name of the fic along with a clinging emotional funk and a lack of recent RPing as Gabriel.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Gabriel was the most joyful in Heaven, that was something his siblings agreed on, always willing to help others and make his home a better place.

At least until Lucifer got the mightiest hate-on for the newly developed race below and the edict sent down from their Father, instructing them to love the humans more than Himself.

After the first few times Lu had bluntly flouted his Father’s rules, answered with punishments that promised dire consequences if he didn’t stop, Gabe was so afraid to lose his brother that he started taking the fall for the misdeeds himself.

He didn’t care about the beatings, mind wipes, isolation. He just didn’t want his brother to Fall. something he’d accidentally seen in Michael’s mind while grooming each other’s wings, so he'd not told Lucifer.

So Gabe had silently endured, keeping up his facade until his older brother had done a final heinous act that broke all patience that Heaven had possessed in regards to the Morningstar: Making one of their siblings fall and turn into some demonic hybrid that’s he’d been making under the oldest archangel's nose.

This time when the Council of Heaven’s Pillars was called, it was the Messenger wrapped in chains and dragged before Luci, Raphael, and Michael, unresponsive to the ensuing interrogation and blankly accepting the guilty verdict handed down by the oldest.

A few days later, Lu was looking down at the celestial being at the end of his arm, pulling with all his might against the force the Cage was exerting on the smallest archangel, desperate to save his baby brother from eternal punishment he knew that he deserved instead.

Gabriel was just staring up at him, not even twitching as feathers ripped out violently, completely calm while he gently worked his hand free.  
“Lulu, let me go.”

The other two siblings watched from a few feet away, Michael twitching as if he wanted to rebel against his father’s orders while Raphael held him back, silent tears falling down the Healer’s cheeks.

When the Morningstar moved to adjust his grip, the Messenger quickly wrenched his wrist to the side to get through the objectively weaker thumb, plummeting downwards the instant he was free.

The last thought he sent was ~I love you~, then he was gone, connection severed. He was no longer part of the host. His wings burned up as he headed towards his prison, refusing to scream at the agony cracking his grace into a billion pieces.

Lucifer was sobbing by the time he lost sight of his sibling, fingers digging into his own thighs hard enough to draw blood, only moving when the others helped him stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Centuries later, when the 66th seal was broken, both Michael and Lucifer were waiting in the abbey for their littlest brother to be set free, the two having worked through their problems and prevented a lot more bloodshed, all in the name of Gabriel.

What emerged from the blood opened portal wasn’t the golden boy they had last seen, but a changed grace radiating with dark hatred.

Wings bronze and armor black as night shrouded a pale archangel that simply climbed out, standing stiffly through the hugs he received before he walked away, appearing deaf to his siblings’ cries of his name.

Panicking, Lu ran forward to grab the white elbow visible between pieces of armor, only to get backhanded across the room hard enough he burst through the wall.

Black emissive eyes turning to glare holes through them in a way that sent shivers down the Morningstar’s spine, making him wonder how he would have looked if it had been him in the cage after all that time.

Gabe’s mouth opened to release a growly tortured garble of Enochian, using his true voice to amplify it as the spell he was screeching at them took effect, pinning them to the floor while he switched to a more comprehensible version.

“I hope you made your peace, for I won’t give you any.”

Releasing his charred looking grace, the room filled with tangible anger as he rolled each brother over one at a time and ripped each wing out of its socket to strand the pair, vanishing with a little thwip sound.

The ground rumbled once before the entire area was flattened, rubble raining down on them, the screams not deterring the ex-Messenger as he left to build his army.

When the eldest didn’t return from their errand, Raphael carefully made his way to earth, almost throwing up what little bile was in his vessel’s stomach at how damaged they were.

Digging them both up, it took everything he had to cart both archangels up to the Healing halls, not looking forward to the repairing process knowing they hated to be trapped in the healing halls.

He was only half right, Michael and Lucifer didn’t want their wings touched, but that’s because they were wrapped around one another as they worked past their shock, Lu drowning in his guilt.

Eventually, they could be talked into letting go for healing but the second they were fixed up, they were attached at the hip, the sight of downtrodden archangels terrifying the rest of the host.

Bedraggled armies were gathered and cleaned up, the masses getting a boost from the Garden as they prepared for war yet again, this time against one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

The three oldest presented a unified front as they met at Stull Cemetery, full sets of armor gleaming in the fall sunlight while they waited for the fourth of their number to arrive, something he accomplished silently while nearly oozing out from the shadows.

“Oh look, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledumber. What the hell do you three want? Come to congratulate yourselves on a job well done?”

Gabe pinned the three to the ground as their legs got bitten off by the slobbering Hellhounds ever present at his heels, sharp feathers pressing into their throats.

“Now, you will die and I will blow my horn. Welcome to the End, big brothers. I hope you enjoyed your time.”

He gashed the soft flesh of their necks wide open, nearly decapitating the trio before he turned to snap the illusion down, revealing the waves upon waves of Leviathan waiting to descend.

“They’re all yours. Leave nothing behind.”

Gabe walked away as the only ones that could oppose him were ripped to shreds and devoured, feeling their power flow into him with enough vigor it changed his feathers, the outer edges of each set of wings adopting their plumage colors while the rest of his own stayed their natural bronze though tainted with red.

Hunters came and died, angels flew down and were eaten until there was nothing left but a broken world being used for hunting, monsters turning on one another once there was no other prey.

Leaving the Leviathan to starve before they could track him down, Gabriel broke Heaven’s tether and sat down on his Father’s throne, becoming one with the power until he was almost as omniscient, using said abilities to pry his brothers from the Empty, stashing them in pocket dimensional stasis until they were safely away.

Not even Sam Winchester’s blunt rejection of his courting proposal phased him, the ex-archangel sealing him away from his brother before closing the souls in for safety.

Looking up at the cosmos he could now control, Gabriel, the youngest archangel and Messenger of Heaven merely saw the beings he could conquer instead of living compassionate creatures.

“Well Lulu,” he said to the ball of grace that was what remained of the glorious Morningstar, “You wanted me to grow a spine and take charge. Now I have and will be in charge. Forever.”


End file.
